


Scandal

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [24]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Janet handed over the envelope full of evidence...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: aqueduct.

They met by the aqueduct on the edge of town. Janet was troubled by the fact that the only person to respond to her message was a junior reporter not quite out of college yet, and was further troubled that it was this particular reporter she’d agreed to meet with.

Still, when Syndi Teller arrived, Janet handed over the envelope full of evidence.

Syndi opened it and studied its contents. Photographs of the party thrown for the Eerie-Yoshizaki Consortium at the Oversight Spa & Resort two nights ago. A party that had taken place on the taxpayers’ dime.

“You and my brother got these?” Syndi asked.

Janet nodded. Actually, they’d had some assistance from Simon Holmes and What’s-His-Name, who’d shown up with pizzas to distract everybody when she and Marshall needed to make their escape, but Janet had decided to leave them out of it, ostensibly because she didn’t want to get the former in trouble, but mostly because she didn’t want to give the latter any of the credit.

“Wow,” said Syndi. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

Actually, they’d already agreed that, no matter what, Janet would be the one to talk to the media. Marshall wouldn’t have been able to refrain from pointing out the summoning circle in the background or that some of the beings in the photographs weren’t exactly human, while Janet knew to keep the focus on the fact that, whatever they really were, the beings in question were manifesting as scantily clad men and women. 

Marshall would have insisted on noting that the bottle the intoxicated-looking man in the John Deere hat was tossing the equally inebriated milkman in one of the photos didn’t contain something as mundane as alcohol, while Janet knew to let reporters make their own assumptions and look past that, to the coffee table, where the Japanese businessmen and the woman in the beehive hairdo were obviously doing lines of coke. 

But when Syndi Teller had been the one to request a meeting…

“He knew you wouldn’t believe him,” Janet said. “You never do.”

She watched the guilt pass over Syndi’s face, before handing her a second envelope. “Audiotape,” she said. “There might have been video, but somebody borrowed the camera without asking to do a story on the Eerie Home and Garden Show for their broadcast journalism class.”

“Sorry,” Syndi said. The guilty look returned, then faded. “Wow,” she said again. “There’s enough here to bring down the entire city government.”

“Almost,” Janet conceded. Mayor Chisel was conspicuously absent from the party, which pissed her off. Without any evidence of his direct involvement, he’d be as likely to survive this scandal as he’d survived so many others. As was Elvis, which Janet didn't know how to feel about. She’d never been sure exactly what was going on with that guy. Mr. Radford was also not present, which only made her relieved. 

“Thank you so much,” said Syndi, dropping all pretense of professionalism to give Janet a hug. “This could be my big break!”

And the beginnings of a beautiful friendship, thought Janet.


End file.
